Si t'étais là
by lisounette
Summary: Quinze ans ce sont écoulés et pourtant je pense encore à toi. Pensées de Severus sur la dernière chanson de Louane.


Bonjour à tous. Me voici de retour dix ans après mes débuts avec un court OS / song fic sur la dernière chanson de Louane que je vous invite à écouter si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je ne suis pas particulièrement song fic mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Courte histoire concernant les pensées de Severus, qui je trouve arrive au bon moment. Un peu stressée à l'idée de la partager de part son format et le fait que que ça fasse longtemps que je n'ai rien publié alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bien évidemment les paroles et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Si t'étais là.

Depuis que j'ai entendu cette chanson elle ne cesse de me trotter dans la tête. Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à avoir une musique qui reste. Ça tu le sais ?

Dès les premières paroles, elle m'a fait penser à toi. On dirait qu'elle a été écrite pour toi. Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de quoi que ce soit pour penser à toi.

Quinze ans ce sont écoulés et pourtant je pense encore à toi. Souvent. On dit pourtant que ça passe avec le temps. Qu'on oublie et qu'on apprend à vivre avec. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, pour moi en tout cas. Un rien me fait penser à toi. Un son, une image, une odeur. Ses yeux.

Quand je marche seul dans les couloirs. Au coin du feu le soir. Le vent qui caresse le visage. Un rien peut me rappeler, un moment passé tous les deux. Il y a tellement de souvenirs et de questions que je me pose auxquelles personne ne répond. Ces questions qui sont toujours restées sans réponses et qui le resterons. Cette chanson elle m'a donnée envie pour une fois de te les poser

 _Parfois je pense à toi dans les voitures  
Le pire, c'est les voyages, c'est d'aventure  
Une chanson fait revivre un souvenir _

_Les questions sans réponse ça c'est le pire_

Ta photo est toujours là, au-dessus de la cheminée. Quand je te vois, je me demande parfois. Je m'imagine que tu es là et que tu me surveilles. Dis mois me vois-tu et m'entends-tu ? Pourrais-tu me faire un signe ? Dis-moi, que penses-tu de moi ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue. Je fais de mon mieux. J'ai parfois envie de tout abandonner. Avancer ou reculer, c'est un combat permanent dans lequel il faut trouver la force de continuer. Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fais ?

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends? Est-ce que tu me vois?  
Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si t'étais là?  
Est-ce que ce sont des signes que tu m'envoies ?  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si t'étais là?_

Il m'arrive de me raconter des histoires. Des histoires où tu es toujours là. Je me perds dans mon monde, là où personne ne peut m'atteindre Nous serions là tous les deux. Nous aurions construit nos vies ensemble. Une vie sans seigneur des ténèbres. Moi potioniste et toi tu vivrais de ce qui t'a toujours animé, l'écriture. Le week end nous irions en forêt, tu as toujours aimé marcher. Tu te moquerais gentiment de moi et je ferais mine de m'énerver, nous nous disputerions pour de faux.

Je me perds dans mes pensées mais tout cela n'est qu'une façade. Une façon à moi de ne pas faire face à la réalité.De m'isoler et d'espérer. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. On dit égalent qu'il n'est pas bon de se perdre dans un idéal.

 _Je me raconte des histoires pour m'endormir  
Pour endormir ma peine et pour sourire  
J'ai des conversations imaginaires  
Avec des gens qui ne sont pas sur la terre_

Dis, comment est-ce là-haut ? M'observes-tu ? Es-tu avec James ?

Votre fils, il a tes yeux. Ses yeux, ils me font penser à toi. Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu être le nôtre ? Serais-tu fière de lui ? Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours tendre avec lui. Il n'a rien fait pour ça. M'en veux-tu ? Tu sais je fais de mon mieux. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Mais qu'attends-tu, qu'attendais-tu de moi en me faisant cette demande ? Que signifie protéger pour toi ? Dois-je seulement veiller à sa sécurité et à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Tu sais je lui ai déjà sauvé plusieurs fois la vie? Je le referai s'il le faut. Était-ce ce que tu voulais ? Es-tu rassuré ? Voulais-tu que je me soucis de lui et de son bien être ? Je crois que sur ce point c'est raté. M'en veux-tu ? On a beau dire que vous restez toujours là dans nos cœurs. Pourtant quand on les entend on pourrait en douter. Pour eux il n'y a que lui, l'élue. Et toi, on dirait qu'ils t'ont oublié. Tu sais, tout ce que je souhaite c'est défaire le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas personnellement bien sûr, je ne le pourrais pas. Mais y contribuer oui. Serais-tu fière de moi ?

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends? Est-ce que tu me vois?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si t'étais là?_  
 _Est-ce que ce sont des signes que tu m'envoies ?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si t'étais là?_

Parfois je crois que Mc Gonagall a peur que je n'y arrive pas, que je ne tienne pas. Elle trouve que j'en fais trop avec mon rôle d'espion, que je ne suis pas obligé. Je crois que Dumbledore lui ne s'en soucie guerre. Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ? Mais moi, ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ça m'est égal car tout cela je le fais pour toi.

Quand il m'a demandé de le tuer, ça lui était bien égal ce que je pouvais penser. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai. Heureusement je sais que tu es là pas loin et que tu veille. Alors rien ne sert de pleurer. Quand je partirai je te rejoindrai et quand j'y pense derrière mon armure, je souris.

 _Je m'en fous si on a peur que je tienne pas le coup  
Je sais que t'es la pas loin, même si c'est fou  
Les fous c'est fait pour faire fondre les armures  
Pour faire pleurer les gens dans les voitures_

Que penserais-tu de tout ça ? Que me dirais tu de faire ? Je n'ai pas fini de me laver d'un crime qu'il faudrait que j'en commette un autre Voudrais-tu que ce soit ce que je fasse ? Je ne pense pas. Pourtant je le ferai, j'irai jusqu'au bout car c'est mon rôle. Pour la fin de la guerre. Peu importe le chemin que l'on doit emprunter. C'était ton but et ton combat de voir des jours meilleurs, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se réalise. Alors quand tout ça sera terminé, seras-tu toujours là à m'attendre ?

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends? Est-ce que tu me vois?  
Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si t'étais là?  
Est-ce que ce sont des signes que tu m'envoies ?  
Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si t'étais là? _


End file.
